


Memories

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Ugh, my heart, so many feels, that Steven bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: So I saw the Steven Bomb and I had to write this.





	

Steven tossed and turned. The tears he’d had in the presence of Blue Diamond was giving way to something else, something heavier.

He woke up gasping, his chest tight, his hands shaking.

He clenched his hands trying to steady them.

He didn’t know what was happening. He didn’t understand why he was feeling like this. He was a piece of his mother, of a Rose Quartz not Pink Diamond. So why was he feeling like this?

Feeling this grief?

He felt something rough rub against his cheek. He swiveled and gasped,

“Lion!”

He blinked and said again with a grin.

“Lion.”

He took a deep breath and thrust his head in his mane and moved toward the tree. He didn’t linger at the Bismuth there, he didn’t have time to.

He moved around the tree, something glinted down in the grass.

He moved toward it conscious of the low oxygen.

He picked it up, it appeared to be a tablet. As he touched the tablet it lit up.

He took a deep breath of clean air as he exited Lion’s mane.

He sat on his bed the tablet in hand.

He seemed to know how to use it, and soon the screen went dark before revealing a window where the stars were.

The gaze swiveled when someone spoke.

The gaze revealed it was Blue Diamond. She looked different, happier, not grief stricken.

“Blue where are your taking me?”

Steven gasped and paused the video.

That voice, that wasn’t mom. That was…that’s was… Pink Diamond. What was happening?

He played the video again, Blue only giggled.

“I can’t tell you it’s a secret come on.”

“Blue!”

Pink exclaimed laughing as she was tugged along. Steven could feel it, a feeling of intense happiness he’d experience only briefly when with Connie or his dad or the gems.

A feeling like you would burst with all the warmth inside you.

He blinked a couple of times clearing his head. He wanted to focus on this.

On what was shaping up to be a memory.

Blue had pulled Pink all the way to what appeared to be a big living room. The room was divided in four sections — blue, pink, yellow, and white.

Pink stopped walking and suddenly pulled Blue back.

“Look it’s your favorite star cluster.”

Pink pointed outside to a ring of stars that seemed to be spinning. Blue paused and sighed.

“I love that one, it’s beautiful.”

Pink hummed.

“I know something that’s more beautiful than all the stars in the sky.”

Blue looked at her curiously.

“What?”

Pink turned to her.

“You.”

Steven felt his heart flutter as Blue’s eyes widened and she giggled. She moved forward and they shared a kiss.

“Come on, let me show you before we get distracted.”

“I think it’s a little too late.”

Pink said, her gaze seemed to zoom in on Blue’s skin.

Steven realized belatedly she was saying the words in Blue’s ears.

Blue only smiled at her and pointed to a map that she’d pulled up.

“That’s the newest planet we have, and it’s yours.”

Pink gasped.

“I get my very own planet?”

Blue nodded.

Pink’s hands suddenly moved to clasp Blue’s.

“You’ll visit me right?”

Blue nodded.

“Every chance I get.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Steven shut off the tablet, his breathing ragged.

His mom had destroyed her, no gem no matter how evil deserved that fate.

Blue was grieving like Pearl had and some part of Steven seemed to be grieving right along with her.

He swallowed his hand clenching.  
He wish he could do more, for the gems, for all of them.

Even if they were the Diamonds….Blue didn’t deserve this.

No one deserved to feel this pain.

No one.


End file.
